kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 405
A New State is the 405th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary In Chiyoyou, Kyou Kai Unit is under attack by Wei soldiers and Kyou Kai herself is dueling the commander, whom she defeats instantly. Shin unit is fighting them as well. Ka Ryo Ten, along with other strategists, are on higher ground overlooking the battlefield. The area where En and Den Yuu are fighting is under enemy pressure. The only people doing well are Shin and Kyou Kai. Ka Ryo Ten was afraid that this would happen, since they moved 10.000 troops to Tai Gen. One of the soldiers asks Ka Ryo Ten what to do, as had they already sent in the reserve troops. Ka Ryo Ten then orders En to fall back to the fortress, which even unfinished, it should still be good enough for defending. Suddenly, a report from Tou comes in, saying that the governor of Sanyou has committed treason in the northern Tai Gen and declares a new state. At Kanyou, The officials are in a heated discussion as nobody knows what is going on. The Queen Mother still hasn't send a proper ambassador. The movements around Tai Gen is suspicious as well. Ei Sei asks Shou Bun Kun what his mother said to the ambassador they send. Queen Mother says that there is nothing to worry. Establishing the state of Ai is just for ease of governing. She then orders the messengers to relay back to Kanyou that if they want to talk they need to send in Ryo Fui. The Queen mother said that she would take back the declaration of a new state, but hasn't done so and all the ambassadors are being turned away at the gate. Ri Shi says that this is shame to the state of Qin. This isn't the same era as 500 years ago where states could declare themselves whenever they wanted. He tells if they don't want to negotiate, they will have to use fire power. Shou Hei Kun says if they want to attack, they need to be prepared as he fears that the same will happen like Tonryuu battle. Ryo Fui says even without orders he will prepare troops to pressure them. Shou Hei Kun says that meanwhile they need to find her true motive. The news of a new state is spreading. All the lead strategist of all states are thinking about this. At the same time the state of Ai is building up their forces. The officials in the state of Ai are worried. However the Queen Mother says that with wealth, they can buy adept Chancellors of other states. She then tells that making a new state was possible due to Chou Kou. However the officials are still not convinced they can win against Qin if they would attack. However Chou Kou already made a pact with Chu to aid the state of Ai. Somewhere else Mou Ten asks where his fathers troops are. Chu army then appears. This news quickly spreads to Kanyou. Shou Hei Kun thinks this to be a good dealt to Chu as they can now pressure Qin in two fronts. This new state however is an opportunity for every state. He also states that even when Qin doesn't acknowledge them as a new state and the other states do, they will become the eight state. Ryo Fui went to the state of Ai as an ambassador. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyou Kai *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Tou mentioned *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Queen Mother *Shi Shi *Ri Shi *Shou Hei Kun *Ryo Fui *Ri Boku *Rou Ai *Chou Kou *Mou Ten *Kou Yoku *Haku Rei Chapter Notes *Chiyoyou is still under Wei attack. *The area where En and Den Yuu are fighting are under enemy pressure. *The only people doing well are Shin and Kyou Kai. *Ka Ryo Ten already send in the reserve troops. *Ka Ryo Ten orders En to fall back to the fortress. *Ka Ryo Ten is been given the report of what has transpired in Tai Gen. *500 years ago states could declare themselves. *Ryo Fui will prepare troops to pressure them. *The news of a new state is spreading. *Zhao Gao made a pact with Chu to aid the state of Ai. *Chu is invading Qin. *Ryo Fui went to the state of Ai as an ambassador. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters